Jack, My Love
by Serenity666
Summary: set a year after the moview. jack goes back to tortouga, looking for a man he thinks might be will, but when he finds him it's not how he expected...


Jack stared in a mix of awe and horror when he saw him. He had gone to one of the town's burlesque houses in hopes of finding a good whore to drown out his memories with. But when he got there he was met with the sight of one William Turner, son of Bootstrap Bill Turner.  
  
He was just being led off the stage by some disgusting gutter rat with greasy, matted black hair that looked as if he hadn't washed it in months. Will's face held no expression or clue as to what he was feeling. All he wore were a pair of short leather breeches, which left absolutely nothing to the imagination. The greasy haired man nearly yanked Will through a door that Jack knew led to a private room complete with bed. He pushed by the whores who were starting to crowd him up to the bar and spoke to Craig, the bartender and his old friend.  
  
"Hello, Craig."  
  
"Why hello, Jack! I had no idea you were coming! Here, have a rum on the house!"  
  
Now Jack, never one to turn down a rum, no matter what the situation, took it and said, "Why thank you, Craig. I just saw a particular whore that looked extremely familiar."  
  
"You saw bitch Turner, did you?"  
  
Jack's temper flared at hearing his Will being called such a vile name, but he held his tongue and instead forced a smile as he spoke.  
  
"That'd be the one."  
  
After a chuckle Craig acknowledged. "I thought so. He talks about you quite often. You two got yourselves into quite the adventure a while back, didn't you?"  
  
"Quite." Replied Jack taking another drink of rum. "Tell me, who'd you talk to so as to get some time with him?"  
  
"You want the bitch? You talk to me."  
  
"He works for you?" Jack's eyebrows rose.  
  
"Yes, he does. Now seeing as how you're my friend I think I could part with him for.oh, lets say.$200 for the rest of the night. Savvy?"  
  
"Aye, savvy. That's a bit pricey though, for a whore."  
  
"Hehe, you're getting him cheap. Don't tell anyone I gave you that deal or they'll think I've gone soft."  
  
"Just how much do you get for him, Craig?"  
  
"Did you see that guy he just went back with?"  
  
"Yes, I did."  
  
"That man just paid $500 for two hours with the strumpet. And he's one of the regulars. The boy has become quite an attraction round these parts."  
  
"William." Jack growled low under his breath.  
  
"What's that?"  
  
"His name is William." Jack said louder with a friendly air and extravagant hand gesture to cover his malice.  
  
"I know. Now, Sparrow, while you're waiting for Turner how about you tell us what really happened with Barbossa and his crew."  
  
"Was William vague on details?"  
  
"No, he wasn't. You just can't believe a bloody thing that man says!"  
  
"Ah, well, let me clear that up for you."  
  
Over the next hour and a half Jack tells "the story" of their adventure. The whole of the place that wasn't busy listened in as Jack spoke.  
  
"..And then I gracefully leapt off the fort and straight into the Caribbean below. The end."  
  
There were cheers around but Jack didn't hear them as Will had just come out of the room, hair damp with water. He had just bathed. 'No doubt washing off all the filth that grease ball put on him.' Thought Jack with anger as he gripped the handle of his mug. Craig shooed everyone back to their original spots and escorted Will behind the bar. Will didn't even seem to notice Jack as he poured himself a mug of rum and downed it without stopping. Craig slapped him on the back after he put the mug down and spoke in a practically thrilled voice as will handed him a large bag of coins.  
  
"There's a lad, Turner, there's a lad."  
  
"Counted it and everything. It's all there. Now if you wouldn't mind, have you heated it up?"  
  
"Yes, and I've prepared it for you."  
  
Craig got out a pipe full of opium that Jack hadn't even noticed before. Craig must have been preparing it while he was busy looking around. He had to use all his self control not to widen his kohl rimmed eyes as Will took a long draught of it. Held it, then closed his eyes and breathed out heavily. Will took a deep breath once he was done and gave the pipe back to Craig. It was only then that Will opened his eyes and noticed Jack when he did his eyes widened and he looked back at Craig and spoke.  
  
"Craig, how long has Jack been here?"  
  
"Just got here, lad. He bought you for the rest of the night."  
  
"The rest of the night, huh? I didn't know he had that kind of booty." Will said looking Jack over with his fists on his hips.  
  
Jack's mind was a riot of emotions and questions as this scene took place in front of him. He had instantly noticed the changes in Will, and they were changes that he didn't want to see. When Will looked at him, it was easy to see he didn't really know where he was looking and his beautiful chocolate brown eyes were glazed over. Will was trying to walk proudly, but every once in a while he would trip or stop and subtly raise his arms, steadying himself while he was walking over to the bar. He hadn't talked directly to Jack or met his eyes more then once the entire time. He was shaken out of his thoughts when Will took him by the arm, still not meeting his eyes, and led him to another room on the second floor.  
  
They traveled in silence. When they reached the room Will led Jack over to the bed. He pushed him down and kissed him demandingly. Will's tongue shamelessly plunged into Jack's wet cavern and the knowing strokes of his velvet strip were enough to make Jack practically melt. This wasn't the way Jack wanted it. He pushed Will off and pinned him down on his back. Will smiled a quirky smile and spoke, looking down on their position.  
  
"So that's the way you want to play it, is it?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Do you prefer to be on top? If so then."  
  
"Will, what are you doing here?"  
  
"I was.I was.what?"  
  
Jack sighed and got off of Will, rolling to Will's left side. Will watched him with interest and confusion as Jack pulled him into his arms for an embrace. Will returned the embrace, and asked.  
  
"What's the matter? Surely you've been with a man before.what was your name again?"  
  
"Will, it's me, its Captain Jack Sparrow.  
  
".Jack?"  
  
Will's mind was drunk on the opium and on rum. Jack knew that this wasn't time to talk to Will about this, so he simply kissed him on the cheek and spoke, mustering up a smile for the confused Will.  
  
"We'll talk about this in the morning, love. Just get some sleep for now."  
  
"You mean you paid for me to sleep with you in your bed?"  
  
"It was worth it, lad. Come on, lay down with ol' Jack and wake me when you feel yourself."  
  
".Alright, if that's what you want."  
  
Will slunk down into the arms of Jack and fell asleep soon after. Jack was observing him closely but Will didn't seem to notice. Will's face contorted as he slept, from the pout of a child to the angered glare of a scorned lover to the wilted face of a broken man. Then his face relaxed into a state of blankness that he had worn almost the entire time that he had been with Jack.  
  
Jack started to stroke his hair, feeling the softness of the silk tresses. He massaged Will's skull, relaxing the youth's tense muscles that Jack felt. Will moaned in his sleep and his lips curled into a smile. He moved closer to Jack and wrapped his strong arms around him. He nuzzled his head into Jack's chest and Jack let his hand rest in Will's hair, falling to sleep feeling the warmth of Will's body.  
  
He was woken the next morning to Will shaking him, none too lightly. Jack grunted and covered his eyes from the light that was filtering into the room. He felt Will get off the bed, heard the creaking of his footsteps as he walked across the parched wooden floor, then the light was reduced to a red glow behind blinds. A few more squeaks of the floorboards and his forearms were being gently slid off his face. Jack opened his eyes and was met with the smiling face of Will Turner. His eyes were focused, straight and his posture was balanced once again. He spoke his voice kind and a bit amused.  
  
"If you have a hangover I have a remedy for it."  
  
"No, I'm fine. I'm just not used to being woken up this early is all."  
  
"Why doesn't that surprise me?" Will chuckled taking his previous seat on the bed and helping Jack into a sitting position. "Listen, Jack, I apologize for the way that I acted last night."  
  
"Its fine, lad. You weren't of proper mind."  
  
"No, I wasn't. And I think I owe you an explanation."  
  
"You don't owe me anything, I just wish you'd give me one."  
  
"Then I will, Jack. I came here about a year ago after leaving Port Royal. I tried finding honest work but there wasn't any that paid enough money that I could live on. So I went to Craig, he made me a deal, and I took it. I've been working here ever since. I've grown quite wealthy and I have a bit of a reputation."  
  
"Regular celebrity, aren't you?" Jack muttered sullenly.  
  
"Why yes, I am."  
  
"Don't sound so proud of yourself!" Jack snapped.  
  
"I'm not proud of myself, Jack, not at all."  
  
"Will, what are you doing here? There must be a thousand ports, why Tortuga? Ye hated it the last time you came here, why come back?"  
  
"You liked it. I thought I should give it one more try, now that my mind was a bit more open."  
  
"And this is what became of it?! You making yourself a whore?!"  
  
"Please, don't call me that."  
  
"But that's what you are."  
  
"No it isn't!"  
  
Jack was taken aback. Will's voice wasn't the soft, low tone that it was the last that Jack had seen him. It had deepened and Will's voice boomed out commandingly. Will seemed to be afraid of his own voice and lowered his head, ashamed, and spoke in his usual quiet voice.  
  
"I'm sorry, Jack, I simply do not appreciate being called a whore. I may have a job as one, but I am not my career. I simply get by the only way that I know how to."  
  
"But Will, what about your swords?" "I can't make them anymore, Jack. I don't know what I did, maybe it was cutting my hand with that knife, but whatever happened it damaged the hand. I can't make swords anymore, and even getting through a regular day is a bit hard. It goes into these spasms, and it shakes, it's dreadful."  
  
Jack picked up the hand that had been cut by the bloody dagger. He examined it carefully, pushing at different places and looking for different things. Then, as he got to the center of the scar itself and pressed, Will let out a yelp of pain. Jack looked up and Will spoke, withdrawing his hand.  
  
"Please don't do that again, Jack."  
  
"I pressed in on a vain, Will. I think that you might have cut into that vain when you repaid your blood to the treasure."  
  
"So what does that mean?"  
  
"That hand'll be givin' ye trouble for the rest of your life."  
  
"It won't get better?"  
  
"'fraid not."  
  
"I didn't think so." Will said with a pained smile.  
  
"I'm sorry, Will. But even if you couldn't make swords, certainly something other then this."  
  
"I couldn't bartend, I can't do hard labor. You can't trust anyone around here. I refuse to sail on a ship I'm not the Captain of. At first I thought I'd only do this for a few months until I could save up enough to buy a boat or something, but it's a good living and I want a ship like the Pearl. Craig says I'm a good whore."  
  
"He doesn't even call you by your name!"  
  
"I asked him not to, and no one in this town knows me as William. I'm simply bitch Turner to them. He strikes an honest bargain, you know. 30/70 profit split and I can have all the opium and rum I want."  
  
"Yes, now that we've come to that. What are you thinking smoking opium?!"  
  
"At first I drank rum, but after time it just didn't get me drunk or willing enough. Craig suggested opium."  
  
"He told you to take that swill? Will, did you know his brother died from that shit? It destroys your brain and then it kills you."  
  
"Craig told me about his brother. He warned me about it."  
  
"Then why do you take it, Will?"  
  
".It just takes everything away." Will said in a small voice.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Everything. You think I enjoy my job, Jack? I don't see the person I'm sleeping with; I just feel my actions and do them. I don't get any pleasure out of the men I service, so I can concentrate on them and not me. My whole life is this mess and opium takes it away."  
  
"Will, why didn't you come to me?"  
  
"I wanted to; at first, but after a while I just couldn't let you see what I've become. If I wasn't drunk and high last night I never would have talked to you."  
  
"You had no choice; I bought this time with you."  
  
"I know, but even if you didn't I would make time for you. There's something you don't know. I.desire men. Not women."  
  
"Well I figured that, Will. You bear your arse to enough of them."  
  
Jack received a mighty slap from Will. Will's face had contorted in anger from the remark and Jack shook his head, trinkets jingling, as Will told him.  
  
"You deserved that and you know it. How dare you say that about me after what I just told you!" "I.I know, Will. I shouldn't have said that. There's something you don't know about me as well."  
  
"What?" Will asked still agitated.  
  
"I love you, William Turner."  
  
Jack put his hand behind Will's neck and guided Will's lips to his. But just as Will was about to kiss Jack, the pirate put his fingers in front of Will's lips and spoke while looking deep into Will's eyes.  
  
"If you kiss me, make it because you want to."  
  
"I do. You're the only one I want, Jack. I love you too."  
  
Jack pulled away his fingers and Will captured his lips in a kiss. It wasn't as demanding or domineering as the one they had shared last night but Will still made Jack melt. Will bared his soul for the pirate in that kiss. It was deep, and Will explored every dark corner of Jack's mouth. Jack wrapped his arms around Will's neck and Will slid his hands around Jacks hips, cupping his perfect arse with his strong hands. Jack groaned and Will's hand slipped up Jack's arse, sliding over his back, while one came to rest on his shoulder the other lowered and settled just above Jack's cleft, sliding inside his pants. He laid his head down on Jack's other shoulder and sighed deeply.\  
  
"Will, what ever happened to the little bonny lass Elizabeth?"  
  
".She left me. She accepted the Commodore's proposal. She said that her love for me was a child.childish infatuation."  
  
Will's eyes started to tear and he squeezed them eyes shut, trying to compose himself. Jack rubbed his back and Will grasped Jack like he was his only lifeline. Will then whispered in his ear.  
  
"I'm so sorry."  
  
"It's alright, Will. You go ahead and cry, I don' mind if ye do. Get it all out, lad."  
  
Will broke down, bursting into tears as he buried his head in Jack's neck. Jack let him cry and whispered reassurances to him until he started to talk himself.  
  
"It's so horrible, Jack! I hate doing this! I came here hoping to find you so I could try to gain passage on the Pearl but then you didn't come and I couldn't work and I got so sick from not eating and being out in the cold and I collapsed! Then Craig found me. He took me in and he gave me a place to stay and when I was well I explained everything to him. He tried me out and he said I was a good fuck."  
  
"Craig had you before you were doing this?"  
  
"Yes. I had no idea what he was doing to me at first. He was rubbing my back but then he started to kiss my neck. I asked him what he was doing and he said he was trying to figure out what I could do for work."  
  
"You let him?"  
  
"I.I let him. I desired men and I had wanted them for so long and here was one, getting off from me. I had given up all hope that you'd ever come back and a side effects of the medicine I had taken to help me get better was that I felt very sexual. I was so horny and by then Craig had me naked and prepared. He asked me if I was ready. I nodded my head and he took me.  
  
"Did he hurt you?" Jack asked growling the sentiment out unpleasantly as he enforced his hold on Will, kissing him on the cheek.  
  
"Not more then usual. He was gentle enough. After he was finished and we had woken up, he asked me if I liked that. When I said yes he told me that I was a good fuck and that I should be one of his whores. I hadn't really thought about what I was doing until then. Truthfully, those drugs make you forget your morals."  
  
"Aye, that they do, William. 'Tis alright, lad, go on. "  
  
"Well, Craig showed me what to do and before I knew it I was working for him. I hated doing it! I still hate it! At first I drank rum to get rid of the moments, but after a while it didn't get me drunk enough. I could see the faces. I could hear the words. I could feel it when they touched me and I didn't want to. I could feel their hands. I only wanted to feel yours. When I was drunk I could just pretend they were yours and that would be that. But then the rum stopped working and I asked Craig what I should do. He told me about the opium and that if he could keep more of my money then he'd get it for me. He warned me about it, and he did tell me about his brother. But it was exactly what I wanted. I want to lose my mind. I want to forget. I tried for so long to drown you out, to erase you from my mind, to forget you, but to no avail. No matter what I do, I can't forget you."  
  
".Is there anything that you don't remember?"  
  
"A few things. Little things mostly, just minor details, but it's something."  
  
"What had you forgotten, lad?"  
  
"I've forgotten what the medallion looked like. I'd forgotten what it felt like to be inches away from Elizabeth's face, flushed with desire. A few parts of songs that I've always had an ear for, trifles really. But none the less I can't remember. The awful thing is I know that I should hate what I'm doing, but I can't! It just feels so right, letting it all slip away. I can concentrate on my work better if I have nothing else left."  
  
"Will, you're never ever going to take that stuff again. I forbid it. I'm so sorry I waited this long to come back to the Caribbean."  
  
"Where have you been all this time, Jack?"  
  
"That can wait."  
  
"Until when?"  
  
"Until you're safe and aboard the Pearl."  
  
"I can't leave!"  
  
"You can and you will. I'll make a deal with Craig, I'll buy you from him."  
  
"Jack! I don't want you to buy me! I made a deal with him already. With the money I have made and working for a few more months, I can buy the ship that I've been wanting. It's all settled!"  
  
"Will, I can't wait here that long! I'm still a wanted man."  
  
"I know, Jack, but that doesn't matter. Tell me where you're going? I can meet you out there with my new ship. I've set a deal with the owner of it. It's a good deal and this ship's worth it. It's greater and grander then your beloved lady Pearl. It's named the Black Onyx."  
  
"I'd heard tales of that ship. A great ship; fastest in the world with every luxury known to sailor or pirate. I had heard some mysterious well-to- do straight-laced character by the name of Welsh; Henry Welsh laid a purchase on it. I asked about this man from every person in port and I learned quite a bit. I learned of his deep brown eyes and of his wavy black hair. The more I learned about this man the more I began to wonder.whatever became of one Will Turner? I had kept an ear out for wedding orders for I knew the wedding of Elizabeth Swann, the Governor's daughter would be an occasion and while in an Indian seamstresses shop I overheard the ladies chatting about a certain order. I inquired and they told me the story of little Miss Swann, engaged to a Commodore Norrington, as it were. With a bit of further digging they told me that for some mysterious reason her and her old flame had gone out and flickered away to some far off port called Tortuga. I heard that no one knew anything of Mr. Henry Welsh before he came to Tortuga, and as the story draws to a close I connected a Mr. Welsh, Henry, to a Mr. whelp, Will Turner. So I approach Ana and I tell her the stories along with the rest of me loyal crew and they agree that I'd found the love of my life again. This time with no clingy bonny lass to keep me pryin' digits away from you. I had, however, no idea that I'd find you like this."  
  
"Like what?"  
  
"Playing the role of bitch Turner and Henry Welsh."  
  
".I created Henry Welsh because I didn't want anyone to know that a whore was buying this magnificent ship. I use Turner here, because I might get some more information about my father from people who recognize the name. I've learned quite a bit about him. You were right, he was a good man."  
  
"He was, and so are you."  
  
"But now onto business. What of the Onyx? If we merge and sail together as one, you as my Captain and I, Captain of the Pearl then that would be not only a force to reckon with but the makings of your own fleet. Think of it, Jack. Think of it. The two most powerful and luxurious ships in the Caribbean together! I've had men nearly throw themselves at me to gain passage on the Onyx and to be part of my crew. I've gathered a group of the best. I'd give you 20 percent of my plunder and you can call yourself Commodore Sparrow. All you have to do is wait a few months and give up the bearings."  
  
"After a few moments pondering Jack starts to rummage around in his many pockets under folds of cloth. He grabs something and moments later a compass was pressed into Will's palm. Will looked at it and examined the treasure with intrigue. The exterior was carved out of what looked to be black glass, and the inside was a sundial style pointer, however again not set north. Will looked up at Jack, who was grinning.  
  
"Jack, is this a compass?"  
  
"Aye, crafted it by meself especially for you. That's volcanic glass, name of."  
  
"Obsidian. Yes, I know. I thought that's what it was. But Jack it doesn't point north."  
  
"It doesn't have to, lad. It's not to find north. Follow that and no matter where it is it'll lead you straight to the Pearl. It'll simply point in the direction of me lovely lady and with your Onyx you'll be catchin' up to us in no time."  
  
"This is perfect!"  
  
"Just what was the deal you made with Craig?"  
  
"He comes with me and gets to be First Lieutenant of the Black Onyx."  
  
"Hmph, figures." "At least I won't have to do this anymore." Will reminded.  
  
"Aye, that's true." Jack sighed.  
  
"And you'll have me." Will said laying a kiss to his neck, ".and the onyx." he kisses his throat, ".and a really nice hat."  
  
"Like yours do you mean?" Jack questioned smiling and leaning into the youth's advances.  
  
"Whichever one you wish." Will breathed brushing his lips over Jack's chin, scraping across his beard.  
  
".I'll agree only if you promise that you won't take opium ever again."  
  
"What about rum and liquor?"  
  
"No more than nine drinks a night. I'd prefer if you didn't drink it at all."  
  
"You drink almost non-stop!"  
  
"Yes, but do you think that's what I want for you? It's gotten a hook on me but it's probably not too late for you. I don't want you to be like the rest of the men you sleep with. Drunken idiots, with no morals and gutter mouths. That's not you. That's not the Will Turner I know and love."  
  
"Pirate blood flows through my veins. When I was with you it was all you reminded me of. If you didn't want me to be a pirate and drink as much rum as you and do everything else you did, then why did you keep saying that was what I was? In one way or another I became this for you, Jack. I'm still Will Turner, it's just that Will Turner means something different now."  
  
"I know it does, but I don't think that this is you. Will, where's the charming blacksmith I know is still in there?"  
  
".He grew up. He learned the way things were. He's no longer the naïve boy obsessed with propriety. There's no more prudent coyness in me that could inspire a bout of regurgitation."  
  
Jack let out a laugh at his last words. "That was what I loved about you, Will. Your innocence. Your coyness your obsession with propriety were turnons for me, not another reason for uppin' me chucks!"  
  
"So now you don't love me because I've lost that part of myself that I don't want back?"  
  
"No, but why don't you want it back?"  
  
"I never was happy with myself before. Going after Elizabeth was the first time in my life that I ever stood up for something I believed in. I hated being so uncomfortable around certain people who told dirty jokes or wore certain things. I never liked walking like I had a stick shoved halfway up my ass, when I just really wanted to sway my hips but never had the courage to."  
  
Jack was trying his best not to laugh at Will's newfound brazenness. Will had a smirk tugging at the corners of his lips but tried to look solemn as he went on. "Innocence is nothing to be proud of or to flaunt, and I'm only missing out on amazing people by being coy. I never let my true self show to anyone except you now. But I'm happy now. Job, living conditions, all that aside I'm happy with who I am. But if you want me the way I was before, then I'd change..."  
  
"Will, don't be silly. I love you. I love you and whatever the definition of you is, I love it. I'm glad that you're happy with yourself. Now as for my terms: nine drinks a night at most, no opium whatsoever, a few months time and a compass that will lead you back to me Pearl wherever it may be, 20 percent of your plunder, and one very nice hat, of your choice."  
  
"Nine drinks a night, no opium whatsoever, three months time and a compass that will lead me to the Pearl wherever it may be, 20 percent of my plunder, and one very nice hat of my choice.agreed."  
  
"Wonderful, my love, wonderful."  
  
Will felt butterflies in his stomach at the term of endearment 'my love' as Jack embraced him. His eyes shone with the beginnings of happy tears and he was beaming with the warmth of the rays of hope shining down on him. He would be out of here with his beloved Black Onyx and going to join his beloved Jack in only three months time. 


End file.
